Stalking Tris Prior
by awesomelydivergent
Summary: Tris and the rest of the gang finally make it out of the city's limits- and beyond the fence. However what they find is not at all what they were expecting. Sudden malfunctioning machines, and unexpected disappearances are unexplained- no one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1- This is it

**Anonymous POV**

* * *

_"This is it," Johanna says. "The outer limit of the Dauntless patrols."_

_No fence or wall marks the divide between the Amity compound and the other world._

_"Have they ever gone past the limit?" says Tris._

_"A few times," says Johanna. _

* * *

**Tris POV**

"And Abnegation's resets memory." Johanna states.

Up until this point I wasn't listening. "Resets memory?"

"Like Amanda Ritter's memory, 'there are many things I am happy to forget', remember?" Tobias says. The conversation persists, but I drop out. To think, we will all be able to see what lies outside the only world I've ever known.

The truck zooms past the outer limits and the answers I have been waiting for are finally here.

A dense pack of pine trees surround us. I wonder if we will enter it, but banish the thought. Of course we will enter it, what's beyond will give us insight. Anticipation takes over my body and I swing on the balls on the back of feet.

I grab Tobias's hand and remind myself that there's nothing to fear, except death. Not mine, but the deaths of my beloved. However, even then I will learn to move on. No one can argue with that, it's just the passage of life.

Life isn't considered that valuable these days, or at least in my own opinion.

We halt at sudden stop, and I lurch forward. As I regain my composure, I catch sight of where we stopped. Outside the window, trees cover the land as far as I can see. Each evergreen about eighty feet tall, at the very least. I stand, amazed at the sight.

Only until I realize that people are starting to pile out the vehicle. No. They can't just leave us here!

I jog after Christina and Tobias, shouting out their names. It seems that I have gathered everyone else's attention except for two certain people. When they turn around, I slow down and catch my breath. "What's going on? Why did we leave the comfy truck?"

They both give me surprised looks and I get a feeling that I am not entirely aware of our plans. "Uhh, Tris we can't just ride through the- whatever this is." Christina briefs.

"I know that, but, you know." Wow. I have never been that swift with words. "They're not just going to leave us like this! Right?" I ask full of hope. I don't think all of us will make it if we were forced to live in the wilds.

"We packed numerous things, mostly supplies. All arriving in trucks." I hear a screeching noise behind me and see that more trucks are pulling up behind our temporary settlement. The noise pierces my ears, so I hold my hands to seal it out.

Many people- young and old volunteer to help lift the crates of food, clothes, generators, and appliances. The realization hits me, we are going to die here if we don't keep moving. Animals, disease, whether, anything really.

My hand finds Tobias's and Christina guards me. At first, I am disoriented until I understand where the sudden gestures came from. My- no he's not my anything anymore. He walks out in newly polished hand cuffs. He's trying to be unnoticed but fails miserably. Everyone stops what they're doing to give him patronizing glares.

My eyes don't meet his, but I can feel his cold stare on mine. He has been trying to communicate with me, but I don't think we could ever mend our relationship. Especially now that I know that it is partly his fault for the loss of our parents.

So when my friends start to walk, I force my legs to cooperate and march away, leaving him beyond.

We will never be the same.

* * *

After a few hours of unloading, perspiration has gathered on my pits and forehead. The trucks have started to board people, leaving us behind. The crowd starts to shrink until only I, Christina, Him, Tobias, Tori, Cara, Uriah, and Peter are left.

We all sit encroaching the bonfire. I rip a hunk of the bread I am working on and shove it in my mouth. I can only stand awkwardness for so long. Thank goodness Uriah starts a conversation. Although, it's not a step in the right direction because he's talking about something I have tried so hard to avoid.

"Maybe we should tie you up, you know, feed you to the wild animals of the unknown." Uriah lets out a chuckle, but no one follows his lead.

The tension is higher than ever as he responds, "I'm pretty sure Tris would like that." I gaze over my shoes and prohibit my eyes from looking at my 'supposed' brother. I can't speak now, or he'll get what he wants. I also don't want anyone speaking up for me so I try changing the subject, "What time is it?"

Fortunately, Tobias is wearing a watch and lifts it towards his face. "It's um, that's impossible!" His face contorts into countless expressions and he sifts through his pack which I just noticed. "No. No, no, NO!"

Tobias looks back up at us and is sweating like crazy, "These are all BRAND NEW watches, and they're all dead." After hearing that, we all look through our packs to find our watches. Well, all of us except for Caleb, who remains motionless.

"That's so weird, how can they all just stop working?" I ask no one in particular. No one answers, I wouldn't expect one anyway. These are not normal circumstances. So everyone commits to actions answered, or not answered.

Eventually we guess that it must be around eleven o'clock and we decide to retire to bed. Once our tents are set up, I feel so lonely even though Christina and Cara are sleeping a few inches away from me. We had medium sized tents brought with us so that we could pack up easily- in case of anything.

I unseal myself from my heat-reflecting sleeping bag and fold it into a tenth of it's layout size. Quietly, my hand pulls down the zipper and climb out of the tent. I know we shouldn't leave the tents at night but I can't handle the stuffiness and warmth.

The air is so refreshing, I sniff in the smell of nature. Nothing like the polluted air inside the city.

I decide that I can't sleep anymore and stand watch next to Tobias. Quite obvious that he would volunteer to keep watch first. Selfless. As I approach him, I see that he is fiddling with something inside his pack. When my skin makes contact with him as I crouch down, he looks terrified.

Before the words leave his mouth, I know that the problem is grave

"None of our appliances are working."

* * *

** AN: This chapter is exactly 1,183 words (not including this AN) **

**I am PROUD of myself.**


	2. Chapter 2- Creepy Pursuit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2- Creepy Pursuit

**Tris POV**

* * *

"None of our appliances are working." I am petrified when those six words leave his mouth. How the hell is that possible? It would make sense if some of them were dead, but all?

I think of something to say that could be a possible solution, "Maybe something is interfering?"

My brain is poo when it comes to electronics and gadgets, "What, in the middle of no where? And how can it interfere with batteries?"

I feel stupid now. So instead of trying to shame myself again, I snuggle up to him and whisper that it's going to be okay. That everyone dies. Some sooner than later."

It's not like I am unafraid of death, but I live by that mantra these days. Compared to what I have experienced in these past few months, I realize how small I am to think I am of some importance.

But I don't want to die, either.

Tobias urges me to go back to bed but he knows that I won't'.

We stay up all night keeping watch.

* * *

The sunshine is not at all shining. Well I wouldn't be able to see it with all theses trees in the way. Tobias has already gotten up and by the look on his and Tori's face, I can tell that she knows.

For some reason, I feel special for being the first person he told.

No, I went up to him.

Does that count as him telling me? I don't believe so.

I mutter good mornings to everyone and we all sit around the dead fire. Different jobs are split and everyone has at least one partner. Mine is Christina. How convenient.

Collecting wood for the fire, how pleasant. But I could have gotten a worse job, such as chopping trees. If I were assigned that, I would be drenched with sweat.

No one is to stray too far from the settlement and we are all to travel with our partners. Christina and I start to gather twigs and broken branches. Once my load has become too heavy, I beckon to Christina so that we may both travel back to the camp.

People are fighting over whether or not we should start to hunt. I don't understand why we should, we have enough provisions to last three months, and hunting anything will cause attention to predators.

Of course, our provisions will attract potential predators too.

I stay out of the argument and decide to venture off not too far. I know I am not allowed to but I need to clear my head. Something doesn't feel right in these woods, like something is watching us. I must be paranoid.

But still, it is as if it caused all our gadgets to malfunction. I lift my head and see that I am lost, the camp no where to be seen. I curse under my breath and scan the woods in every direction.

However I see something odd. The trees all seem contorted and curve in impossible shapes.

And that's when I see it.

One tree, conspicuously shorter than the others, is moving. The trunk and branches wiggle and moves toward me. My body is overcome with shock and I can't find it in myself to run.

It is as if the thing is hypnotizing me. A distant howl reawakens me and I search the ground for any footprints that could lead me back. Once I see small feet imprints on the dirt, I take off in that direction.

My legs pump, and my arms are swinging. I run into dozens of branches, each swatting at my exposed arms and legs. Blood drips on my skin, but I do not care.

I want to make it out alive.

And I do, make it back alive. For now.

I incline my head to see if the monster is in pursuit, unsuccessfully. I run into Christina and she starts yelling at me about how worried everyone was.

My body is shaking and I brush past her and crawl to the bonfire. A monster was chasing me, no doubt planning to do horrendous things. However, I am stuck where I can't tell anyone about it. No one would dare to believe me.

They will just assume that insanity broke me. No matter how crazy I might be, I believe myself. There's no way I imagined that.

I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and I jump a yard back. When I look up, I see Cara standing before me.

"What happened out there Tris? What did you see?"

This is the moment where I decide to trust them or not. I have a zero percent chance of them believing me. Those are not great chances. So I lie.

Or at least, I try to lie. "I didn't see anything. Nothing happened, okay. OKAY?" Everyone surrounds me by this point and note on how I must be losing it. Peter points out that I am feeble, obvious to my trembling.

But Tobias just walks over to my tent and I know he will corner me, into telling him. I can't. Then he'll think I'm crazy.

Maybe I can lie.

No I don't want to lie. I do not want another threat to our relationship.

_What am I supposed to do?_


End file.
